Maximum Ride:Watch Out!
by Raccchel
Summary: Max and the Flock are led to a stranded Island, and they were never prepared for what was there. Fax, ofcourse. Iggyxoc. Read, please. It's my fist fanfic, so read. Flames are welcome as long as they are educational!
1. Surprises

A/N- I hope you all like this little fiction

**A/N- I hope you all like this little fiction. I'm not sure if it will even continue, I'm not that creative. Oh, I write short chapters, so deal.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Maximum Ride, or Iggy. Sniffle.**

Chapter 1- Surprises.

Max's POV.

Dinner time. Where were we supposed to get food? Good question. The Voice had led my merry band of mutants and me to a stranded island off the west coast. Since it was stranded, there weren't any Wal-Marts near by, so we were going to have to look for coconut trees, and fish. I'm not even sure there are coconut trees here.

"Okay, spread out guys and look for food. Iggy, Gazzy search west. Angel, Nudge search east. Fang look south, and I'll look north. If you can't find any source of food, head back here."

The flock nodded in agreement and all went there separate ways and I headed my way into the forest, looking for anything that could be used for food. This forest wasn't a tropical one, just a pine tree forest and there were bugs _everywhere_. There goes my coconut idea.

**Snap.**

I whipped my head towards the sound. Nothing was there. _Okay Max, it was probably just a squirrel or something. A cute innocent little squirrel, that stepped on a twig._

**Snap.**

There it was again, I looked for anything, any sign of that cute little squirrel I was hoping for. No squirrel. Now I was starting to get freaked. Whatever this _thing_ was it had to be small, I couldn't see it, even with my raptor vision, but it couldn't have been that small, it made a huge sound.

Stayin in the same spot, I searched the area around me, looking for food; I wasn't going any further, not without backup. Call me a chicken, but I was not taking a step closer to were that sound was coming from.

**Snap.**

I started panicking. I booted my tail out of that forest before that _thing _could get me. Running as fast as I could, something hit my shin, and I tripped, falling face first into the sand. I slowly got up, and look for what I tripped over. Nothing was there. And you're probably thinking, _knowing how much of a klutz Max is, she probably just tripped over her feet_. FYI: I did _not_ trip over my feet, and I'm not a klutz either.

I backed away slowly, and ran into something hard, but warm. I felt it breathing on my neck. I yelped, and turned around. What the hell? Nothing was there.

"Fang?"

No answer, just loud breathing.

"Fang, if that's you, you are so dead."

This apparently was not Fang, because I got whacked in the jaw and fell right on my butt. Then I was getting kicked in the ribs, and major blows to the head.

"Someone help me!" I screamed. I laid on my back and started flailing my limbs every which way, trying to kick/punch the thing, and maybe prevent it from _killing_ me.

Iggy and Gazzy were the first to appear.

"Max! What is it? What's the problem?" Gazzy yelled, his voice sounding worried.

The punching and kicking of my opponent continued.

"Something--ger off me!" I screamed.

"It's an Eraser. I can see it!" Iggy yelled.

Silence. No one said a thing. Even the so called Eraser stopped kicking at me. Iggy started running towards me, once he got to me he started punching air, but I heard a few crunches of bones, and a gasp.

"He's out." Iggy said out of breath.

**So didja like? I'm probably not going to continue, but I might, if I can think of something else that could happen. Review, you know you want to. Flames are welcome, just as long as they're educational.**

**Hoorah to my first fanfic!!**


	2. UhWhat?

Huge thanks to macO'Niell for reviewing, because honestly I didn't think anyone would even bother to read this

**Huge thanks to macO'Niell for reviewing, because honestly I didn't think anyone would even bother to read this. I went and screamed in a pillow I was so happy. So thank you! So obviously I'm continuing the story, but I don't have a solid plot line that...Ahh sorry to the story. Oh and btw, Total and Akila are at Dr.Martinez's. Get it? Got it. Good. **

Chapter 2-Uh...What??

The "Eraser" that Iggy beat up slowly started to appear **(a/n-it was invisible remember?)**, but it didn't look exactly like an Eraser, which would make since, because Iggy doesn't even know what Erasers look like. This creature, was a lot more wolfy, and bigger as in muscular. Let's just say it looked _a lot_ more deadly.

"Whoa," Gazzy said amazed. I didn't know whether he was amazed by the fact that Iggy could see the creature, or the creature itself.

"Yeah, whoa." Iggy said.

Fang, Angel, and Nudge came running to the scene. The two girls gasped in shock, but Fang, being Mr. Un-emotional just kind of stared at the thing and said, "What happened here?"

"Well, lets see," I said in a bored tone, "I was in the forest and I heard noises, so I left, and then this _thing_," I said throwing my thumb towards the creature, "whichwas_ invisible_ came and attacked me, and Iggy saw it, and beat the crap out of it."

"Uh...what!! You mean the school made _another_ thing to come and kill us? I mean I thought that Erasers were bad enough. You know, what should we call these things? Because we have Erasers already and--" Nudge babbled, luckily Iggy put his hand over her mouth before I had to strangle her.

"Are you okay Max?" said my sweet little angel, Angel (okay, pun intended).

"Yeah," I said, wincing as I stood up. "I'm just a little bruised up, sweetie."

I wasn't "a little bruised up", I was about to fall over from getting hit in the head so many times. I was pretty nervous too because if there was one of those monsters here, it's guaranteed that there's going to be more. And I tried to keep my thoughts from screaming in pain, because if you forgot, Angel can read minds.

I swayed on my feet, and that's when Fang wrapped his arm around my waste so I could lean some of my weight on him, which did help. I smiled at him then closed my eyes and said, "Did any of you happen to find food?"

"Mmmph..Mmmph.."

"Ow!!" Iggy yelled, moving his hand from Nudge's mouth. "She bit me!!"

Nudge laughed and then said, "Yep, Angel and I did, and we found a little pond, with fish! They were so cute!"

"But I don't think I want to eat them Max, they're too nice." Angel said sadly.

"Ange, we have to eat something, and if that's the only thing there's to eat we have no choice, but I'll just ask the Voice, okay?" She nodded.

_Hello Voice? Yeah, I was wondering what we're supposed to do for food._

…

…

_Voice?? VOICE??_

_Patients, Maximum. I'm afraid you're going to eat fish or tree bark. Take your pick._

_I'll tell you what my _pick_ is. Getting the hell off this island, to somewhere that actually has food supply._

_Maximum, you're going to have to decide on something, other than leaving the island._

_No._

And then everything went black.

**Okay, what's today? Thursday? Yeah, I might not be updating for a while. I'm going on vacation for a few days. And I don't like writing chapters right of the bat, like I have been doing. And I'm not happy at all with this chapter. So, I'm hopefully going to put some fax in chapter 3 or 4, but it's nothing major. So listen to the Voice and be patient, or you know what will happen. Okay, I shouldn't threaten. Just review for mio. That's it, ease your hand down to that pretty, pretty button that says go! I'm gonna shut up now! Cici ya lata! And Avatar on tonight. KATARA's EVIL! AHAH.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know I said that my last chapter was going to be one of the last chapters for awhile since I'm going on vacation, but

**Okay, I know I said that my last chapter was going to be one of the last chapters for awhile since I'm going on vacation, but last night, while I was dozing, I figured out what was going to happen next. Yes.**

**Okay, I noticed I say okay a lot. And you know how the title is called Watch Out? Well I don't even know why it's called that, it needed a title so I gave it one. Okay…I mean Alright, on with the story. And I don't think I'm gonna name my chapters anymore, that's too hard, and I'm to lazyyy. **

Chapter 3

I guess I must have blacked out because of the Voice or the numerous blows to the head. Either way, my head hurt like hell. I slowly open my eyes, but closed them quickly due to the bright fire light. From what I saw when I had opened my eyes, it was dark outside. Great. That must have meant my flock didn't find food, and we were going to starve because we haven't ate anything since this morning, or yesterday morning, depending on what time it was.

"Hey," A rough voice said. Fang.

"Hey yourself," I said back to him. I heard soft footsteps in the sand, and Fang plopped down beside me. **(A/N-Max was lying on the sand, if you didn't figure that out.)**

"How are you feeling?" He asked, curiosity in his voice. I could feel him examining me. I slowly opened my eyes again, squinting at him, because he was right by the fire.

"Fine and dandy, never better." I said, sarcasm rolling off my tongue. He rolled his eyes and then smirked at me.

"You're obviously not fine and dandy, if you just collapsed in my arms like a damsel in distress." He shot back. Okay, that made me mad, if there's one thing I hate being called, it's a damsel in distress. I _hate_ being weak. I glared at him, piercing him with my icy stare. It didn't seem to bother him because he started laughing, which caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked. He stopped laughing and stared at me for a second.

"Nothing." Nothing? Whatever, I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"What time is it?" I said, trying to get him off the subject of bothering me.

"3:38 a.m. Why nervous about how long you've been out, Damsel?" He wasn't smiling, but there was humor in his eyes.

"No!" I snapped. "I'm just wondering how long we've been without food." Yesterday morning was the last time we had food, my stomach was rumbling. "We're going to have to find something to eat; you know how Nudge gets when she hasn't had food."

"Trust me, while you were unconscious all she was doing was complaining about how hungry she was. We're going to have to search tomorrow for food." He said.

"I'm thinking we're going to have to look in the woods, were I heard that creature thing. I didn't get deep in the forest, so there may be food there." I said back, being my leaderly self.

"Okay, fine. We'll search tomorrow. But if you're going to search with us, you better get some sleep." He said. Since when was he all worried about me?

"Thanks, Dad." I rolled my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, sucky chapter. Fang was totally OOC, but I don't care, it's my fan fiction, even though I hate when characters are OOC. Okay things will get better next chapter, I just had to have Max make a plan about what she was going to do. Stay tuned if you love Iggy, he's about to get a glory moment. He'll be a hero…in a way.**

**Review, you know you want too. Flames are welcome. And tell me if there are grammar/spelling mistakes, which will be ****highly**** appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I've been back from on vacation for a couple of days, but my friend begged me to come to her house, so I did

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will, own Maximum Ride, and that's the disclaimer for the whole story, so there.**

**Okay, I've been back from on vacation for a couple of days, but my friend begged me to come to her house, so I did. And then I had to check my gazillion emails I had, and then check my Myspace and Bebo, and then my Youtube videos, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. Okay, so thanks for the reviews, and all that jazz. And I'll get on with the story… Oh, and I feel like soooo bad. You know that damsel thing? (Last chapter)Well I was reading another fanfic, and they had that in that too. Eeek.**

**Max's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a plump, furry, little creature's bosom right in my face. In other words, food. I slowly raised my hands to grab it, and I was almost there to before it jumped, and ran towards the forest. It was going to get away that easy. I got to my feet, and started running, it leapt up on Fang, so I dove for it. That wasn't one of my best ideas I've had. I dove right on Fang, elbowing in the stomach.

"MAX! What was that for??" Fang yelled _right_ in my ear. I didn't have much time to answer, that little rodent was fast.

"Food!!" I screamed. That got some attention. Everyone was up in a flash chasing after that poor little creature, that was about to be devoured. It ran in to the forest, but that didn't stop me or the rest of my flock. That was the first sign of food we've seen since being on the island.

"Catch that squirrel!" Gazzy screamed. I couldn't help but laugh, we were so desperate for food we were chasing something that was barely going to satisfy Angel's stomach alone. Everyone started laughing then. I tripped over something and fell, which started another wave of laughter.

Iggy had hold of Angel's hand, so he could get his way through the forest. They were laughing and having a good time, when suddenly both there faces went blank.

"Guys? What's wrong?" I said. Was it something, Iggy heard or saw? Like one of those Eraser things?

Iggy didn't answer; he pointed his finger towards nothing but trees. What the heck? Please don't let it be one of the verylarge and _invisible_ Erasers.

"Angel, what is it sweetie?" I bent down towards her, grabbing hold of her shoulders. Her expression was sad.

"E-experiments, tortured." She stuttered. Okay, hold up, experiments? Where, there wasn't a place for the experiments to be. All there was was a forest, just a forest. Just a plain old, green and brown, mossy forest.

"Building, big building. It must be like the eraser thing, only I could see it." Iggy said his expression was amazed. Everyone looked amazed, well besides Fang, but you all know that.

I was trying to figure out why the Voice of mine didn't give us a heads up in the first place.

Thinking of the Devil.

_Max, you need to go inside of this place, rescue those that need to be rescued, and destroy this place._

_Yeah, we're really going to rescue all these experiments, when a) we haven't had any food since_ yesterday, _b) we'll probably have to go through those large Erasers on empty stomachs, c) those other experiments are probably going to be hungry, and d) we don't have any food to eat or to give out to the other experiments._

_Maximum, you're a smart girl, you'll figure something out; remember the world is counting on you._

And the Voice was gone, just like that. Geez, that really helped me out. So the flock and I are just going to have to wing it. Whatever comes to us, we'll have to deal with and whatever food we come upon we'll have to eat it.

**Okay, I haven't been in the writing mood, so sorry if it's a little…dull. Review, you know you want too! Flames are welcome, as long as there educational. Sorry for the mistakes, I know there's a lot. And I probably won't be updating for a while, because I have ****Breaking Dawn**** parties to go to, and the book to read, soo yeah.**

**Bella: "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"**

**That's my favorite quote from ****Breaking Dawn**** so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, my idk my bff Jill (aka Ashley) and I were brainstorming about what was going to happen next, and she being her brillian

**Okay, my idk my bff Jill (aka Ashley) and I were brainstorming about what was going to happen next, and she being her brilliant self thought of some really cool ideas. So hopefully you'll like because we stayed up until 2 in the morning trying to figure out what was gonna happen. Oh, and in my opinion Breaking Dawn sucked. But I cried once it was all over with. **

**Max's POV**

"Max, I don't know if we should go in there. The thoughts I'm hearing aren't good." Angel said her expression was worried.

"It'll be okay sweetie, we'll make it through." I gave her a reassuring smile, and asked Iggy to lead the way into the so called "building". We walked only a few feet before Iggy stopped in his tracks.

"Iggy, what's the problem?" I was going to ask, but I didn't have time to speak, because I was knocked to the ground. Everything happened so fast, I was getting punched, and kicked to the ground; things weren't turning out the way I wanted them to. Black splotches were starting to block my vision.

The flock. How were they holding up? What about Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge? If I couldn't put up a fight with these things, then _they_ certainly couldn't either.

"Everyone, U and A now!" I screamed. This couldn't be happening we couldn't be loosing, we never lost. But we_ were_ loosing. And once again, everything went black

**Still in Max's POV**

I woke to a foul stench, in a dim crowded room. I was lying on a dirt floor, with the most horrible headache I think I've ever had in my life, and that's including the brain attacks minus the freaky movie in my head. I know I had at least 4 ribs cracked, if not fully split into two. And I had no clue if my flock my okay. I rolled over with a groan, trying to adjust my eyes to that dim light, and croaked, "Report."

"I'm here. I'm really bruised up, but I'm here." Angel said weakly, from somewhere behind me. Relief swelled in my heart, my baby was okay.

"Same here, I'm pretty sure I broke some bones though," Gazzy moaned, he was somewhere behind me. Thank God he was okay.

"I'm pretty torn up, but I'll be fine." Fang murmured, right beside me. Knowing Fang, he was probably worse than torn up, and he probably wasn't fine, but I was beyond happy he was "fine".

There was silence for about thirty seconds, and we were missing people. Nudge and Iggy.

"Maybe they're still unconscious." Fang whispered, reading my mind. I really hoped so, because when I looked around the room, there were several other figures other than what was left of my flock, and none of them were shaped like Iggy or Nudge.

"Iggy? Nudge? Can you hear me?" I said as loud as I could. I didn't get an answer. I slowly rose to my feet, gasping when I moved the wrong and hurt my ribs.

The first figure I went to, was probably one of the most disturbing things I've seen in my life. It was a small child; it would have been cute if it didn't have each it's organs outside its body. It was breathing in smalls huffs, I didn't think if would last long. And I was right, once it saw me approaching; it dropped dead to the ground. I blinked, and moved on, I couldn't start to break down I had to find the rest of my family first.

The next one I went to had a flimsy tail and ears, it was twitching, and it wasn't what I was looking for. I was starting to panic, there were only four figures left, and they weren't looking like my flock.

The figure that I absolutely was positive wasn't Nudge or Iggy was one with _huge_ bulky legs, and itty bitty wings I _knew _couldn't lift that…thing. Okay, three down, three to go. I was praying to whoever was listening, that two of those figures would be Nudge and Iggy.

These three had wings, just like mine. But these bird-hybrids were not Iggy or Nudge. **(A/N Insert dramatized music here)**

**Okay, so yeah. I don't know. Just review before I have a stroke. Sorry for all the mistakes, I suck, but oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I tried really hard to make this chapter a long chapter, just because school starts next week, and I'm not sure how long it will be before I can update. I also have softball and basketball to worry about, but I'm going to try. I'm sorry for what's going to happen later on in the story, it just had to happen, so sorry. Oh and this is a sucky, sucky, chapter. Horrible, so sorry. On with the story, enjoy...if it's possible.**

_These three had wings, just like mine, but these bird-hybrids were not Iggy or Nudge._

­

They were lying on the floor, but they didn't look dead, they looked like they were sleeping. Two girls and one boy.

The first girl had long brown hair, and she was small, but her face looked as old as mine was. She had a few cuts and bruises but not life threatening, and she looked a little skinny, and boney, but for all I know, that could have been her bone structure.

The next girl, had what looked like in the dim light, shoulder-length red hair, and she was much longer the first girl. The cuts and bruises she had were much, much more serious than the smaller girl. I could tell that the smaller girl was the youngest, and the red-head stood up for her a lot, or at least fought for her.

The boy was just as tall as Iggy, with brown hair. He had several cuts, and they were bad just like Red's. And by the way he was positioned next to Red it looked like he either had a thing for her, or they already had a thing going on.

This was unbelievable, three other freaks, just like us. We finally weren't alone on something. I wonder what they're doing here. Did they get attacked by the creatures? Have they been here all there lives? There was only one way to find out.

"Fang," I whisper-yelled, "Get over here! You're not going to believe this" I heard a groan from his side of the room, but he came.

"What? What is—whoa." He said in amazement, of course he didn't look amazed but whatever. He crouched down, as if to get a better look at them. Or like he couldn't handle what he was seeing. Ha ha. That would _never_ happen to Fang.

_Enough joking, Maximum. This is a serious matter. _

_Nice of you to drop in, Voice. _

_I can't talk for long Max; you've got to trust these people they'll help you on the way out. _

_What's that supposed to mean? Are you giving me a prophecy or something?_

_No, these people are_…

The Voice's voice was fading, which has never happened before, strange, but I'm not complaining.

"So Fang, what should we do? Should we wait for them to wake up? Or wake them up ourselves?" I asked. You know me, I would _hate_ to be rude, and kick them awake.

"Let's just wait till they wake up." Fang said his voice barley above a whisper. I walked back over to where I was, sat down, leaned myself against the wall, and closed my eyes. My thoughts were starting to drift towards Nudge and Iggy. I didn't know if they were okay, if they were hurt, or if…they were dead. I could feel tears start to well **(A/N…Idk if there a different type of well you use for that so tell me in a review)** under my eye lids. I couldn't cry I had to stay strong for Gazzy and Angel.

I opened my eyes, and Fang was standing a few feet in front of me. Just watching me, he knew what was wrong. I stood up, and took a step forward, and said, "What?"

I ignored the look he gave me as I walked past him, and went over to sit with Angel and Gazzy. They were playing rock, paper, scissors, which was pointless, since Angel could read minds. But that's not my problem.

"Hey guys. How are you all holding up?" I asked. Gazzy shrugged, but Angel opened her mouth to respond.

"I'm doing fine, Max. I miss Nudge and Iggy though. Are they okay?" She looked up at me with innocent little eyes.

"I don't know, honey. But I'm sure they're both fine. Iggy will look after Nudge, and Nudge will…keep Iggy entertained." I said. I smiled than gave her a hug. She smiled at me, and then went back to playing her game.

I sighed, wondering when the heck those people across the room were going to wake up. "What people?" Angel said.

"Oh, there are a few other people here that are like us. They're sleeping, and we're waiting for them to wake up." I told her not wanting to go into too much detail. I tried not to think about it either.

"Well, I'm hearing thoughts Max, and there wondering who is talking." Angel whispered. Okay, good. They were awake.

"Alright, Angel, Gazzy, stay here, Fang and I will go talk to them." I told them. Angel nodded, and Gazzy didn't seem to care. I was starting to get worried about him. He was being quiet. It must have been because of Iggy.

Fang and I walked over to the mini flock, and they still looked like they were sleeping. I looked at Fang and he shrugged.

"We know you're awake," I said in whisper. The Red heads eyes jutted open. She nudged the boy, but the smaller girl remained sleeping.

"What do you want?" Red spat at me. What a brat, I didn't do anything to her.

**Okay, I can't write anymore, it's not that long, but it's long for me. I don't see how the other people can do it. Sorry for the mistakes, I know there's a lot. I'm so not even awake. So sorry.**

**One Word: Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys

**Okay guys. Great reviews! Thanks to for giving me a confidence boost. But this chapter ain't that great. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story…so…yeah.**

**Here's the story…woo. Oh and there's a teensy bit of Fax, if you look hard. But I'll think you'll ketch it.**

"Hello to you too." I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. The red headed chick seemed to realize I wasn't a white coat and sat up warily.

"Who _are _you?" she said with fear in her brown eyes. And I have to admit I had to resist the urge to say, "I am God." But I really didn't know what to tell her, I didn't want to give away too much information, for the flock's safety, and the fact that I wasn't sure I trusted her or her "flock" yet.

"I'm Max, and that's Fang." I said simply, as I pointed my finger over to Fang. She gave me a death glare for some reason, but I saw right through the glare, and smirked.

"We're like you." Fang added. To prove what he was saying I put my wings out a tad bit (we didn't have much room in the room to fully extend them) and fluttered them. She gasped while the boy next to her gaped.

"So know that we've told you a little about us," I said to them. "Now it's time for _you_ to tell us a little about _yourself_."

"Why should I trust _you?_" She spat at me. She clearly had some trust issues. But she had a point, it's not like I trusted her.

"I'm Zach, and that's Jane." He said. And boy did that piss that girl off. She punched him, and _trust_ me, it wasn't a little playful punch, it was a punch I'd give a flyboy to knock him flat on his face.

"Zach!" She screeched. "How could you _do_ that? These people could be working for the lab-rats! They could be hiding undercover, those could be _fake_ wings! They might want to make us love them, and then kill us while we're sleeping! YOU'RE NUTS!!"

Wow. This girl was a piece of work. I mean how could she think that, _me_, sweet innocent lil' ol' me, would kill her in her sleep? Okay, don't answer that. I mean I'm not a killer, but I'm not the most peaceful person either.

"What are you talking about?" This so called Zach answered back. "Don't you remember my…ability? They aren't lying. I swear. You'll have to excuse her, she's a little paranoid." He put his hand on the side of his face, where she couldn't read his lips, and whispered that, _she's a little paranoid, _thing. Fang chuckled. And I started to smile, but stopped, when I realized that Jane was a lot like me except a little more crazy. I slapped Fang, but my slap was playful.

The younger looking girl woke up, and she didn't look so young when she opened her emerald green eyes, her eyes were old.

"Jane? What's going on?" She whispered.

"Seems like we have a few visitors." Jane grumbled. Zach rolled his eyes, and explained to the girl who we were.

"My name's Ashley." She said louder than before. I guess she seemed more comfortable now that Zach trusted us. I nodded my head and gave a tiny no-teeth smile **(umm, I don't know what you call it when you smile but you don't show your teeth… a lip smile? Or is that what a half smile is?)**.

"You might as well sit down and get comfortable; we're going to be here for a while." Zach mumbled.

"We have others." Fang said quickly. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Since when is he the talker/leader? I gave him a look but he didn't switch his gaze over to me, he kept looking at the other three. "Gazzy, Angel. Come here." He murmured.

And like a pet owner calling his dog, the two came over. I scowled at Fang. _Stupid boy who thinks he's the leader, mumble, mumble, mumble._

I thought to my self. Angel gave me a look, and Fang, not _me_ introduced the two bird kids to Jane, Ashley and Zach.

Zach smiled at Angel's cuteness, Jane just crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, and Ashley just kind of sat there.

"Hi there, Angel. How old are you?" Zach said in an annoying cooing baby voice. She smiled at him. She thought in my mind,_ I like him Max._

"Six, and how old are you?" she giggled/talked. She was just so gosh darn cute, I couldn't stand but smile at her.

"Sixteen." He said, then he laughed, and Jane rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Jane's sixteen too, and Ashley is 14. How old are you guys? Sixteen?" Gazzy's eyes lighted up, he thought he actually looked that old. Zach realized and the added, "Well not you, Gazzy. I meant Max and Fang." Gazzy looked down in disappointment and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, we're both fourteen, but I'm older, buy four months" I said. Now it was Fang's turn to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh really, you two look older." Ashley said. Hmm, I looked older? I smiled once again. Man, these people really made me happy.

"Hey!! You forgot me! I'm a person too, you know." Gazzy said his eyes squinted in a funny expression.

I laughed, and said sarcastically, "Oh please, Gazzy, tell them. I know they're _dieing _to know your age."

"I'mmmm eight." He said in a bratty tone, then crossed his arms, stomped his foot, and humphed. Everyone laughed, besides Jane, but she had issues.

"So are there any more of you?" Zach asked. The smile faded from my face. Pictures of Nudge and Iggy flashed through my head. Fang grasped my hand, and squeezed it.

"Yes," I said in a weak voice. "There are, but when we got attacked…Iggy and Nudge weren't here when we woke up…and…" I trailed off. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly; I was going to stay strong for Gazzy and Angel.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't k-know." Zach stuttered, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"No, no. It's okay. Really. Those two are going to be okay." I forced a smile and took a deep breath. I smelled something in the air, but just before I had time to react…well I didn't black out, but I fell asleep. They gave us sleeping gas. Huh.

**PAGEBREAK AND UNCLE TOMMY!**

When I opened my eyes, I was in the same room. I felt fine, my flock and the other guys were still there, looking fine, well the same as they looked _before_ we got knocked out.

Then I saw the food. It didn't look exactly appealing. It didn't smell that great either. But it was food. Food that would keep my family and I alive. But I wasn't going to crack. That food could be poisoned. I turned my back away from it, and crossed my arms.

My stomach grumbled in protest, it obviously didn't care if the food was poisoned or not. _No. No, no, no. Bad stomach. That food's not going to be any good._ _**Rumble, gurgle, rumble. **__No, I said __no.__**Gurgle, rumble, gurgle?**__ What the heck? I'll just _test_ the food, to make sure it's safe for my flock. __**Gurggle!!**_Oh my God, I'm arguing with my stomach. And I thought Jane had issues.

_I better wake up the Flock. Probably the other three too. And maybe the raccoon guy and the big leg thing_. I thought. So that's what I did. I shook my Flock, until they woke up, and then went to the other three. But when I got to where the raccoon, and big leg thing was, they were gone. More food for us! Oh, that was selfish.

**Okay, I had to do that whole stomach thing, sorry, I know it was lame. And the whole Uncle Tommy thing, which was dedicated to my dad, but it has nothing to do with the story so sorry. I know, I know, not my greatest chapter. But review, you know you want too! But this**_** is**_** my longest chapter. YAY MEE! (Claps loudly). Btw, Sorry about the mistakes.**


End file.
